


you're killing me slow

by angelwriter



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Males, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Love, Lust, M/M, Passion, Porn with Feelings, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "Ah! Lucian, please!"Lucian nibbled at Peter's ear and growled, "Please what?""I can't--" Peter bit back a groan as Lucian pulled out and thrust back in. "I am going to break.""Then break." He licked over the bruises he made sending shivers down Peter's spine. "I will put you back together again.""Fuck. I swear I am going to pass out."





	you're killing me slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).

> TWO FEET was the artist that started my love for Lucian and Peter from the YouTube fanvid that I found that ignited the fire of their love in my life. 
> 
> I found that all Two Feet songs match the vibe of the characters no matter if the song lyrics are not part of the story. Please listen to some of his songs. It is truly amazing. 
> 
> This is dedicated to my favourite commenter who makes my day! Thank you so much for your kind words.

[ Lucian x Peter ] 

Lucian smirked, his sharp teeth protruding out his mouth. He trailed his fangs over the curve of Peter's neck. He bit into the dip in his shoulders blade, he made violet, dark bruises on the sides of his bare ribs and gripped the sensitive part just next to his hip bones that forever stuck out of his extremely tight pants. Peter was on his knees and hands like Lucian sometimes was in wolf form. He was already deep inside of his lover, he had been at this for four hours already, Peter heavily drenched in sweat, Lucian looked like hadn't just spent days fucking Peter and coming almost every second of the time. He had a crazy recovery period and it was a miracle that Peter could keep up with him. It was a thirst for Lucian, one that he could not name that kept him aching and begging. He wanted to have him until his bones crippled and his skin rotted away. Although sweat did indeed gleam off of Lucian, his large muscles contracting and rippling as he plunged into Peter with a slow, yet steady pace. 

"Ah! Lucian, please!" 

Lucian nibbled at Peter's ear and growled, "Please what?" 

"I can't--" Peter bit back a groan as Lucian pulled out and thrust back in. "I am going to break."

"Then break." He licked over the bruises he made sending shivers down Peter's spine. "I will put you back together again." 

"Fuck. I swear I am going to pass out." 

Lucian smirked and held back a fraction. He kept his pace slower and shallower. He did not want to ever hurt Peter. Peter moaned almost as if he did not want him to slow down. His breaths evened out a bit and he shifted on his knees that were already scraped and bloody from the position he had been holding. His forearms were practically in agony with spasms. He cracked his neck and Lucian used his palms to massage him. 

"You okay? Safe word?" 

Peter shook his head. "No. I am good. I can carry on. The massaging is nice though." 

Lucian concentrated on the taunt muscles on the back of Peter's shoulders, using his palms to press and prod into the tight muscles to soothe it. Peter groaned lowly. 

"Okay?" 

Peter hummed in approval. "Yes, Lucian. Amazing as always." 

He placed his hands on Peter's thighs and massaged that too. The moans from just Lucian's fingers on his thighs were obscene and it wasn't even intended to be sexual. It felt so good having his strong, hard hands taking away the tension in his shaking legs. Peter's head fell back as Lucian began on his ass. 

"So good. Thank you. It feels better." Peter leaned his head back back onto Lucian's chest as Lucian moved Peter into a sitting position. 

Lucian threaded his fingers through Peter's drenched hair. Peter looked exquisite like this. His eyelids fluttered slowly and his face was flushed, his lips bruised red and bitten into. His whole body gleamed beautifully. His body was slack against Lucian from tiredness and exhaustion. Lucian played with the nape of Peter's neck, lulling him slowly with circles in soothing patterns. Lucian kissed him softly. This was his mate. He swore to look after him. He coaxed his mouth open and tenderly traced Peter's tongue with his own. He gripped his one hand on Peter's waist and the other was still tangled in his hair. 

"You want me to stop? I can pull out?"

Peter mumbled a protest into Lucian's mouth. "Hmm. Want to feel you inside me still." 

Lucian kissed his cheek and chuckled. "So insatiable, Peter. What am I going to do with you? I can barely keep up. Gosh, you got me working day and night to please you. I am positively wrecked." 

Peter laughed at his teasing tone. "You love it. You love that I can keep up with you. A human for that matter. You live for this. And you do please me so well. Why should you stop?" 

Lucian grabbed Peter by his throat and squeezed gently. "Yes," he spoke gruffly. "Why should I? You can take a little more can't you?" 

Peter's eyes closed pleasantly as Lucian held his thumb and index finger at the sides of throat blocking off his blood flow. Lucian knew how much Peter loved him choking him. He could hear how his heart sang in happy beats for him. It only excited Peter more and when Lucian released his hold, Peter gasped for air, his hands automatically gripping for Lucian and his insides clenching deliciously around his hard cock. 

"Please, Lucian!" Peter begged on the verge of tears. 

He could smell the heaviness of their sweat in the air mixed with sex and their seed from many hours ago. Lucian wanted to prolong this as much as he could, but Peter's body was already giving out. He had not allowed him to reach his climax this time and Lucian felt that was unfair given how much of a good boy he was. 

"I am going to stroke you off while I fuck you deep and you are going to come for me. I want you to lay down on your back and stretch out, relaxing your muscles for a bit. Then I am going to sit on your face and you are going to let me come into your mouth. We will wash up in the shower where I will scrub you down and we will climb into bed and sleep the rest of the day. Understood?" 

Peter nodded eagerly. "Yes, Lucian. My love. Yes!" 

Lucian did as he had said. He pulled Peter's hips flush against his body and dove into him hard and fast and impossibly deep. Peter's hot breaths were all Lucian heard as he sought to push his mate to the brink of pleasure. All he could feel was Peter's wet, wanting body wringing itself out for him. He bared back with Lucian's thrusts and cried praises that pleased the Alpha's ears. His thighs began to tremble and a fresh coat of sweat shone on his brow. Lucian could sense he was close just by the smell of the pre-cum dripping off of Peter's purple tainted head, shocked and aching from all the blood rush. He could actually hear each clench of his stomach muscles spasm as Peter bent his head back and shouted Lucian's name as his hot load spurted out in front of them. 

Lucian slowly pulled himself out of Peter who had gone completely slack in his arms and laid him gently on his back on the fabric that they had especially laid out for their activities. Peter's mouth was open and he could barely function from the pleasure that racked his limbs even harder than Lucian had expected. He gave Peter time to collect himself momentarily while he took a look at the beauty before him. 

Peter was littered with bruises and bites and red nail scratches all over his body. Lucian admired his work and craftsmanship in marking Peter as his. Violet bruises painted his neck and large claw marks dented his thighs, fingerprints crimson and growing blue pressed into the dips of his hip bones. Peter on the other hand was a masterpiece on his own. The way he looked now - tortured, wrecked, ruined to his very core and sweaty to the bone, utterly destroyed by his love and Lucian's devotion to him. 

Fuck it, Lucian loved him. 

He knelt over Peter's face and placed his legs between his head. The tip of his rock hard cock traced over Peter's wet lips that dribbled salvia from his shouting. Peter opened his eyes and Lucian found it glowing with the desire to please him. His chest swelled as well as his cock when he pushed past Peter's teeth and into the depths of his warm mouth. Lucian let out a mighty dark growl. It sounded foreign and twisted inside his throat that even to his own ears it was strange. It came from somewhere deep inside of him. His instistant need and urgency of his love for Peter rocked him in waves of ecstasy. He groaned loudly that Peter was sure the people down on the other side of Las Vegas could hear it. Lucian sped up his pace and Peter relaxed his throat, taking Lucian fully into his mouth as far as he could. It was not long before he was spilling into the back of Peter's throat. 

"God, you're killing me!" Peter moaned. He swallowed Lucian down with a satisfied lick of his lips. 

Lucian let out a dark chuckle. "I would love to torture you so bad you die in my arms from all that I can give you. Only I can kill you like that. You deserve to die with me inside of you being the last thing you remember. Ascending into the clouds with my love encasing you." 

Peter kissed Lucian. "Come now, let's clean ourselves off."


End file.
